Texts From Last Night
by Your Kaleidoscope Girl
Summary: Series of Brittana focused one-shots based off of texts. Ratings change per chapter. Prompted by BrittanaTextsFromLastNight on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Brittany Pierce & Santana Lopez

Prompt: post/28780204321 on my tumblr: your-kaleidoscope-girl

Rating: NC-1**7**

Word count: Near 3K

A/N: I couldn't help myself. I just _had_ to write something based off this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters or anything really.

* * *

**New Message (11:07PM) from Britt**  
_Quick! What's a good reason for me to have rug burn on my chin?_

* * *

The next morning when Sam Evans read his missed text from one of his closest friend, he couldn't help but snicker and type back a response even though he was a little over twelve hours late.

**New Message (12:26PM) from Sam E  
**_Say u tripped  
_  
**New Message (12:30PM) from Britt  
**_Thanks a ton for the help :P_

**New Message (12:32PM) from Sam E**  
_So how DID u manage that 1?_

**New Message (12:33PM) from Britt**  
_Meet me for lunch and I'll tell you?_

**New Message (12:33PM) from Sam E**  
_Lima Bean in 10?_

**New Message (12:33PM) from Britt**  
_Totally! See ya soon 3_

**New Message (12:34PM) from Sam E**  
_See ya there B_

* * *

Sam beat the other blonde to the small café, and stole the luxury of one of the puffy couches in the corner so that they could be comfortable for this discussion. He ordered a coffee, and just as the waitress was dropping it off, the tall bubbly dancer bounded through the front doors.

Sparkling sapphire searched the tables and booths, until they fell on the beaming face of Sam Evans, waving her over casually. With a skip in her step, Brittany made her way over, politely stopping the waitress before she left and asked for a hot chocolate, before the two friends leaned into each other for a warm hug.

"So tell me all about your," Sam smirked, motioning towards his own chin.

Brittany flushed a deep scarlet as she took a seat next to her friend. "Well, Santana and I got into an argument."

Sam frowned slightly, asking softly, "Are you guys okay now?"

Brittany smirked wickedly, "Will you just listen?" Sam laughed from deep in his gut and smiled, nodding. "So we were arguing, and I got fed up, so I went to storm out." Sam opened his mouth again to speak, but stopped when Brittany raised her hand. "I know, I know 'Don't go to sleep angry' consists of leaving the house angry, but I just needed to get the heck out of there."

Sam nodded in agreement, sipping from his coffee. He glanced up as the waitress neared, and gestured for Brittany to pause in the story so that she could take it. Brittany graciously thanked the girl, taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid.

After a few more sips of their drinks, Brittany continued. She cleared her throat before speaking. "When I tried to leave she just pinned me up against the door and started attacking my neck," she explained in a soft voice, to not be overheard.

Sam simply rolled his eyes, "Of course, that's Santana for ya."

Brittany nodded, smiling brightly and looked up at the ceiling, recalling the events of last night.

* * *

_Brittany didn't back down. She couldn't find the words to say, so instead she puffed out her chest and spun on her heel, swiftly making her way across the room, and grabbing into the doorknob. But before she could open it, Brittany felt that familiar warmth press up against her back, small hands cradling her waist, and plump lips brushing against her ear, hot breath fanning over her cheek._

"_Britt, don't go. Please."_

_Brittany swallowed, her grip on the knob tightening because she felt about ready to fall over. One of their rules was 'never go to sleep angry,' and if Brittany left now that would be exactly what she would do. But she was really mad. Even if Santana's closeness was making her lightheaded and off balanced, she was still angry._

_Santana was always such a hothead. And impatient. So as the silent seconds ticked by, she got increasingly annoyed. "Britt," she practically growled, able to feel the way the blonde shivered. "Turn around."_

_But Brittany stayed as she was, and Santana could see the muscles in her jaw working as she clenched and unclenched her teeth. Her pulse was visibly throbbing in her neck, and with Santana's patience thinning, her teeth latched right there, fingers digging into the dancer's trim waist._

_Brittany cried out softly, slapping her free hand to the wood of the door, her other hand was whit knuckled from the grip she had on the knob. Santana didn't let up, her teeth dug harshly into pale skin. And not just there, she was wandering now, biting and sucking down the side of Brittany's neck._

_The dancer groaned, eyes squeezed tightly shut. No. She wouldn't do this now. She was standing her ground, Santana couldn't seduce her way out of this one. Brittany huffed, pushing against the door. But the harder she pushed, the more Santana pressed into her, and they weren't budging. Brittany was strong from years of dance, but Santana had very well developed arms from lifting in cheerleading._

"_Britt." Another growl in her ear, causing her to shiver._

"_San," she hissed back, giving another push against the door._

_Santana only grunted, allowing herself to be moved back some, before making a deliberately firm step forward, knocking Brittany flat against the wood. "I won't let you leave angry."_

"_So you think seducing me is the fucking answer?!" Brittany snapped back. Santana froze. Brittany rarely swore. The hesitation gave the blonde enough leeway to push Santana off her._

_She was fumbling with the deadbolt lock when a tan hand snatched her wrist it a tight hold. "__**God**__, let go Santana!"_

"_No, Britt!" The Latina raised her voice, yanking, and forcing Brittany away from the door. The dancer dragged her feet, making it difficult to be lead anywhere._

"_Stop, I'm leaving. I want to leave, San!" The blonde choked out._

_Santana paused in her dragging long enough to realize that she was only upsetting the other girl even further. Brittany had her back adamantly to the brunette, and when Santana took a step towards her, the blonde yanked her wrist forward._

_But Santana's grip was so tight that it merely caused their bodies to crash together, sending them tumbling to the floor. The teens groaned, taking a second to gain their bearings._

_Santana was the first to shift, having had the luxury of a cushion. She heaved her chest up, pressing her forearms into the floor on either side of Brittany. Then let a soft, "Britt?" fall from her lips._

_Brittany grunted, and slammed her hands to the floor, muttering, "Get up."_

_Santana dropped her weight again, pinning the tall blonde beneath her. "Britt just listen-"_

"_Get up," Brittany repeated, a bit breathlessly. Santana always radiated warmth, now was no different, and the usual effect was taking place. The blonde had to press her forehead into the carpet to stop from squirming._

_Santana sighed, nudging a pale cheek with her nose. Brittany turned her head the other way. But this only allowed Santana to pepper kisses along that side of her face. "Britt," she whispered between pecks, "I love you okay?"_

_Brittany ignored the teen, bucking her hips up in attempt to fling the smaller girl off. Santana let out a squeak of surprise, quickly shifting her weight so that now she was kneeling, mostly hovering over Brittany's body._

_Brittany lifted her head (accidentally knocking it into Santana's, earning a grunt from the Latina) to rest her chin on the carpet, and narrowed her eyes, staring at the door as her mind spun a plan to break free._

_Santana continued to kiss her blonde partner's neck, paying special attention to the areas she abused earlier. Brittany was having none of that though, she squirmed, trying to army-crawl away, but Santana merely dropped herself down like a dead weight. The blonde grunted, arching her back, attempting to throw her off once more._

_The Latina snickered softly, wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist the next time the girl lifted them. "Britt, stop moving around so much," she murmured, giving the edge of her ear a nibble._

"_No!" Brittany snapped back, though her tone held less bite than earlier._

_After a few more minutes of struggle the girls were panting from exertion, and admittedly (though reluctantly for Brittany) arousal as well. Brittany had hoisted herself onto her forearms and knees somewhat to crawl closer to anything that could give her leverage, but Santana had managed to settle her knees between Brittany's keeping her legs spread so that she couldn't move as easily._

_With Brittany paused to catch her breath, Santana went for the kill. Figuratively. The arm that was around the dancer's waist loosened, the palm of her hand slipping beneath the loose fabric of Britt's tank top, then down into her sweatpants._

_Brittany froze, her breath catching in her throat. This is what she had been trying to stop from the beginning, but it was like fighting her attraction to Santana was futile (like always). She bit her lip, hands falling into fists as she forced herself not to shudder in anticipation._

"_Oh, Britt," Santana murmured through a smile, glad to see that there was no more resistance._

_But the way it sounded from Brittany's angle all she could hear was smug satisfaction, and it pissed her off. She whined softly, squirming once more as she tried to wriggle free, on one arm. The other went between her body and the floor to grab Santana's forearm._

Enough_, Santana thought. With a grunt, and surge of her hips forward, while hooking her one arm into Brittany's elbow, she caused Brittany to slide forward, face planting into the carpet with an "Oof!"_

"_Relax, Britt, it's just me." She whispered, her fingers teasing at the fabric of her panties. Brittany squeezed Santana's forearm, whining again, though this time for an altogether different reason. Santana could feel each breath Brittany took into her lungs, because her chest was pressed so tightly to the dancer's back. She knew that Brittany was no doubt aroused, and maybe her body was surrendering, but her mind sure wasn't._

_Santana nudged to back of a red tinted ear with the tip of her nose, and whispered, "I'm sorry for being a stubborn bitch," as her hand worked its way into damp panties. "I'm sorry for starting fights," she kissed just under her ear, "And egging you on so you push me away." Tan fingers teased at the wetness between Brittany's thighs, and the dancer didn't hold back her shiver. "You know why I do it though," Santana mumbled._

_Brittany felt both her hands seize, her fingernails biting into her own palm as well as Santana's forearm. "Say it," she said on an exhale._

_Santana swallowed the thickness in her throat. "I love you."_

_And two fingers swiftly entered Brittany, who let out a soft cry of pleasure. Brittany finally allowed herself to melt. Those words came very seldom from Santana, who would rather show how she felt with actions than words. Like romantic dinners and surprise presents out of the blue, or sweet, slow love making, rather than their typical rough encounters._

_Brittany backed herself up into Santana's body, moaning as another, "I love you," was whispered into her ear. She could listen to Santana say it forever. It was her favorite, even if she was waiting for the day 'will you be my girlfriend' fell from those pouty lips._

_The blonde flexed her cramping fingers, so that she could reach behind her and tangle them into dark locks. With a gentle tug Santana's face was hovering next to hers, and all Brittany had to do was turn her head enough to catch her favorite pair of lips in a heated kiss._

_Santana kissed as gently as she could with so much arousal and tension in the air. She angled her wrist, fingers hitting deeper with every stroke, leaving Brittany breathless. Santana panted, breathing in her lover's air, loving the way it tickled her lips with each exhale. Brittany moaned with each movement, her eyes locked with the darkest of brown, knowing her own eyes had darkened with lust._

_They kept staring into each other's eyes as Santana worked her higher with each stroke and curl of her fingers. The only time their gaze broke was because Brittany's eyes fluttered wildly when Santana's thumb brushed over her clit. The Latina grinned, grinding her hips into Brittany's backside to relieve some of her own tension. Brittany merely groaned louder, backing up into the girl to encourage the behavior._

_The addition of another finger had Brittany stretching to accommodate the girth, and she slapped her hand against the floor, keening. Santana grunted, thrusting more vigorously, pushing her hips harder, forcing Brittany further into the floor._

_It only took another stimulating flick on her clit for Brittany to come undone. She cried out, nails clutching desperately to a straining forearm, as stars clouded her vision. Her body arched and spasmed before it collapsed against the carpeting._

_Santana panted from above, beaming as Brittany tried to collect herself. There was a quietly whispered, "I love you too, San," that she hear between breaths. It had her grin nearly splitting her face in half. She nuzzled the back of Brittany's ear, placing tiny kisses wherever she could reach._

_They took their time getting their breathing under control._

_Brittany wiggled, and Santana gave her enough room for the dancer to turn onto her back. Santana's eyes drifted over an angelic face. She bit her lip, fondly murmuring, "Oh, Britt," and lifted her hand, cradling a strong jaw, letting her thumb brush against Brittany's chin._

_The blonde gasped, jerking her head back. "Ow, San," she pouted._

_Santana chuckled, kissing Brittany's nose. "We were too rough," she whispered, delicately touching around the rug burn that marred Brittany's porcelain skin._

_Thin blonde eyebrows knotted together and Brittany scrunched her nose. "What are you talking about?" She flopped onto her stomach and crawled out from beneath her lover, fast walking to the bathroom. Santana leaned up, resting on her knees and waited. A squeal ran through the empty house and Brittany came rushing back, frantic. "How am I supposed to explain this to my mom?!"_

_Santana bit her lip, half nervous for the girl but not really sorry for the way it had happened. Still she mumbled a halfhearted, "Sorry, Britt-Britt."_

"_No you're not," Brittany said through a pout, "You don't even look sorry, Santana."_

_Santana huffed, pulling herself onto her feet to shrug, "Alright, maybe I'm not that sorry. But I'll help you cover it up.. Along with those uh.. hickies."_

"_Hickies? These are massive bruises, San" Brittany cried, throwing her hands in the air._

_Santana laughed softly, and crossed the room to throw her arms around Brittany's neck. "I'll help cover it, don't worry." She tilted her head up, catching Brittany's lips in a soft kiss._

_Brittany kissed back for a bit, before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. "It's totally not coverable. We can't," she whined, "We need to come up with a good excuse."_

_Santana rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll text a few people and see what I can come up with."_

"_Okay," Brittany nodded, kissing her quickly, "I'll text people too."_

_Santana smiled, stealing another kiss before going to grab her phone._

* * *

When Brittany zoned back in, she returned her gaze to Sam, who was simply drinking his coffee, waiting for her to continue. "Well, she wouldn't let me leave, and she tried to drag me away and I don't even know but I wound up on the floor with her landing on me. And she just kept on seducing me and saying that she loved me and stuff. I guess we got a little rough, with me being face down in the carpet," she said the last part thoughtfully, touching the angry red mark that started on her chin and went partway up her jaw.

Sam smiled cheekily, "God. You guys are so dysfunctionally amazing."

Brittany rolled her eyes with a smile, picking at the wrap on her cup. "I guess.. But that's us right?" Brittany shrugged.

"Britt," Sam leaned over, placing a hand on her knee. "She loves you, that's all that matters, right?"

Brittany nodded her head, beaming at him, "I know. I'm glad she finally got the guts to say it. I just wish she'd make me hers like officially. At least just to the Glee club because it's not like anybody there is blind to what's happening between us."

Sam laughed heartily, "Yeah. Except maybe Rachel, she's kind of oblivious to most things that don't directly concern her."

Brittany giggled nodding again. "But I like Rachel, and she wouldn't have a problem with it. She'd probably go off about her two gay dads and whatever."

The two blonde friends shared a laugh together. After, Sam nudged the dancer's shoulder, "Just give her more time, she'll come around."

Brittany grinned at him. "I know. I've always been patient with her."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! It was just a quick little one-shot that I had to get out there, because I couldn't help myself. Please leave a review, I love hearing from my readers (:


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: College!Brittana

Prompt: brittanatextsfromlastnight: post/24366968020

Rating: M

Word count: Near 4K

A/N: I decided to do a series based off the posts from tumblr's 'brittanatextsfromlastnight' blog so here's the second chapter! Britt and San go to the same college and this is what we get! Enjoy

Also, Motocross is still a work in progress. Chapters take so long to get out because I really have a lot planned for the story and I don't want to butcher anything. And I've been busy with school because I'm in the dental hygiene program, and I don't know if anyone's doing dental, or nursing or something in the health-care field, but it's a shit ton of work and keeps you very busy. But I try to write when I can, and you get this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! And this was written for my own amusement

* * *

**New Message (1:13am) from: Britt-Britt :heart:**

_I just got hit by a car and apologized to the driver. I asked him if he was okay._

* * *

(1:15am) Incoming Call: Sanny Bear

"_H-Hey Saaan!"_

"Brittany are you okay?"

"'_Course baby! Why wouldn't-Why wouldn't I be?"_

"Cuz you just got hit by a fuckin' car, maybe?!"

The blonde burst out in laughter and Santana's anger raised seven fold. "Britt, are you drunk?"

"_Noooo!"_

"Yes, you are. Where are you? I'm picking you up **right now**."

Brittany giggled softly, and Santana groaned, rubbing her temples. _"San I don't-OH! Yeah. I'm.. on campus. Yeah. College._" Another laugh.

Santana frowned, quickly putting on sweats and getting her keys and wallet together. "**Where** on campus?"

"_I'm not sure… I'm dizzy, San."_

Santana froze. "How hard did you get hit by the car, B?"

"_I got hit by a car?! Santana! What's-I'm gunna __**die**__, please help,"_ Brittany cried out, sobs already assaulting the Latina's ear through the phone.

"Brittany.. Brittany!"

There was a hiccup followed by a soft, _"Yeah?"_

"Relax okay?" Santana heard a soft whimper escape her beloved blonde, and she nearly tripped walking out of her room. "Can you sit down somewhere safe?"

Santana waited for Brittany to reply. She figured the blonde was trying to look at her surroundings. _"There's a.. a be-nch,"_ she said softly, hiccupping through the word.

"Bench. Okay. Where?"

"By the **pond**. I hope the-The ducks are here!" Brittany squealed and Santana heard a muted thud.

"Britt?" A pause. "Brittany!" When she received no answer, but heard a faint splash, the Latina growled, disconnecting the call. She ran through the dorm hall, cursing the heavens for Brittany's need to party tonight when she couldn't accompany her. Damn this stupid case study that she had to memorize for her stupid class. She should have just gone out with Brittany, and kept her safe, and-and-Santana grumbled in frustration.

Brittany had said the bench by the pond, but there was no pond on campus, which meant she was at the nearby park about two miles off campus. Santana ran as fast as she could, before her girlfriend would be able to wander off somewhere else and get in trouble.

* * *

By the time Santana entered the park she realized that her legs were burning and lungs aching. She quickly checked the time on her phone and noticed it had only taken seven minutes to get there when it was at least a fifteen minute jog from her dorm. She doubled over and gasped for breath, looking around through watery eyes for any sign of Brittany.

On wobbly legs she wandered further into the park, where the pond would be. As Santana drew nearer she could hear splashing, laughter and a massive amount of quacking. "Brittany?" she called out, wiping the tears that had leaked from her eyes because of the wind.

"Hellooo?" she heard her bubbly blonde call back. "Who's there?"

Santana scowled because she sounded way too friendly for addressing a stranger in the park in the middle of the night. She dragged herself up the small incline and reached the bench, using it as a crutch to hold herself up. On her way there she nearly stepped on her girlfriend's phone which had been dropped at the sight of the ducks in her haste to join them, she pocketed the device. "Brittany.." The Latina sighed, watching at the blonde dancer splashed around the edge of the large pond, chasing after the ducks that were growing agitated by the noisy human's presence, fluttering away only to be followed.

The blonde spun around and grinned widely, shouting, "Santana!"

Santana raised her hand, "Shh! You gotta be quiet Britt."

"Santana!" she whisper-yelled, giggling as she sloshed back out of the pond, and proceeded to stumble towards her girlfriend.

Santana opened her arms, grunting as a wet Brittany slammed against her torso. Brittany wound her arms around a tan neck, burying her face there and giggling happily. "Did you come to play with the ducks too?"

"No Britt, I came to take you back," Santana murmured in her ear, rubbing her back. "You're drenched, baby, I need to get you inside." Brittany mumbled something, but Santana couldn't hear because the blonde's lips were mostly pressed against her skin. "What was that, B?"

Brittany groaned, tilting her head back. "I _said_ the only place I wanna be inside is _you_ and that I'm totally soaked in more ways than one now that my favorite Latina came to save me from the mean duckies who don't wanna play."

Santana chuckled again, shaking her head. She kissed her girlfriend's temple and murmured, "Let's get back to campus, then see how you feel 'bout that plan, alright Britt-Britt?"

Brittany hummed, running her hands through Santana's loose hair, a large silly smile on her face, and eyes glazed from large amounts of alcohol consumption. "Yeahh okay. Is your roomie there?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I don't know. Maybe, we'll see when we get back okay?" She watched Brittany's head loll forward and back lazily in a drunken nod. "Sit for a second," she mumbled, guiding Brittany's ass onto the bench.

Brittany giggled almost non-stop as Santana undid the blonde's jeans and shimmied them off her long legs. Her half-closed eyes shot wide open when Santana started pulling off her own sweatpants. "We can't get naked here!"

Santana busted out laughing, and shook her head. "I have shorts on, Britt. And these are for you, so you're clothes aren't all wet."

"Oh," the blonde murmured, trailing off into giggles as Santana helped her slip on the warm sweats. Then off with Brittany's low-cut shirt, and covering her chest with Santana's hoodie. When the blonde was bundled up again, leaving Santana in shorts and a tank top she straightened with a sigh.

"Want a piggy back ride?" Santana offered with a smile.

Brittany beamed, reaching out her arms and practically squealing in delight. Santana chuckled softly and helped Brittany up onto her feet, then carefully onto her back. It was a lot more awkward than the times Santana's jumped on the blonde's back. One because of the height difference and two because Brittany was intoxicated and flailed at every opportunity to point out something that sparked her interest.

Santana thanked whatever god there was that she was still in shape because of that cheerleading scholarship. No coach would ever be as bad as Sue Sylvester or push her to those sorts of limits, but it was enough to keep her in shape. And she went on jogs with Britt whenever she could, so her cardio wasn't bad. But after her full on sprint to the park she didn't feel so hot.

* * *

It was nearly forty minutes later when Brittany hopped off her back, letting Santana lean against the elevator door. The inebriated blonde giggled, pressing up to her girlfriend's side and nibbling at her neck. "Mm," Brittany nuzzled her nose against the damp skin and hummed.

"Gross Britt," Santana huffed, gently pushing the blonde away from her sweat drenched body.

Brittany giggled, shaking her head. She stepped forward and slung her arms around Santana's neck, pulling their bodies together. "You're never gross. You're just.. Santana," the blonde said wistfully.

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned up on her toes to give soft pink lips a tender peck. "C'mon," she said softly, unwinding lanky arms and tugging Brittany back out of the elevator, though now on the floor of her dorm room.

Brittany giggled as she was dragged along, and managed to trip over her own feet only once, before they were unlocking Santana's room and stumbling inside together. With the door shut behind them, Santana found herself pressed up against the wood, a cool pair of lips pressing sloppy, eager kisses to her neck. "_Britt_!" Santana whined, pressing a palm to the dancer's lean shoulder to push her away half-heartedly.

When her girlfriend didn't move, Santana sighed, tilting her head for better access. The loud sound of someone clearing their throat had brown eyes snapping open and flying to the occupied left side of the room. There on the bed sat a green eyed, short black-haired girl, an almost malicious grin stretched across her face. Santana felt her cheeks bloom red under the intense green stare, and harshly pushed her girlfriend off, causing the blonde to stumble backwards a few steps before her footing was regained.

"San," she whined, pouting as she opened her arms, "I wanna have sweet lady-"

"We're not alone!" Santana quickly interrupted, nodding her head towards the left.

Brittany looked dazed for a second before letting her eyes wander towards Santana's roommate. Her pout deepened and she cried out, taking a step towards Santana's bed and flopping down face-first.

"She sure is a keeper, Santana," the girl sneered from across the room.

Santana glared venomously at the other girl as she approached her girlfriend and rubbed her back. "Shut up, Alice," she hissed before leaning down and whispering into a pale ear, "Britt-Britt, you okay baby?"

"How sweet," Alice mocked, stretched across the other bed, book in her hands. She seemed absolutely disinterested in what was happening on the other side of the room, but was watching curiously from over the pages.

Santana sent her another glare, and straightened, opening her mouth to spew an insult or two. But before she could do so Brittany was holding her arm in a death grip and whimpering, lifting her head to say, "San.. I don't- I dun feel so goo-" The rest of the word was cut off as the blonde unceremoniously retched. Right all over Santana's bed.

The Latina gagged at the sight and turned to grab her garbage, shoving it under her girlfriend's chin as she hurled a second time. She ignored Alice's cries of, "Ew get her out of here" and "That's so disgusting!"

Santana pulled blonde hair out of Brittany's flushed face as the dancer panted into the bucket. "San," she whined, voice hoarse from the upheave of alcohol burning her throat.

"Feel any better Britt?" she asked in a whisper.

"No," the blonde whispered back, a silent tear falling down her cheek as a shudder wracked her body.

Santana hushed her, rubbing her back and kissing her temple, murmuring, "It's okay baby." Brittany whimpered softly, before another shudder seized her body and she wretched into the bucket once more.

Santana held her hair away from her face, and rubbed her back soothingly until the heaving stopped. "Baby," she whispered after a bit of silence, "You need to get cleaned up. We have to move to the showers alright Britty?"

The blonde nodded, and Santana helped her onto her unsteady feet, wrapping one of those gangly arms around her shoulders to help the dancer walk down the hall. Before leaving her room she sent a glare to Alice who hadn't stopped imitating barfing noises. She also made sure to grab a towel and her shower supplies.

* * *

"Britt c'mon, don't," Santana huffed, trying to keep her exhausted girlfriend on her feet. But Brittany just wanted to sag to the floor instead. "Stop, Britt, the floor's disgusting," she mumbled, hoisting the teen back up and pinning her against the wall.

Brittany let her head loll to the side and she stared at Santana, her blue eyes still fogged though clearer than they had been at the pond. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Santana frowned, running her thumb against the girl's creased brow. "For what, baby?"

"…Ruining your night."

It was such a soft and defeated whisper that Santana had to hold back the urge of hugging the hell out of her girlfriend. "Oh Britt," she sighed, "A night together is never anything you have to apologize for."

Brittany snorted lightly, a lazy smile spanning her face. "You're such a cheese ball," she mumbled, giggling.

"Only for you," Santana whispered, nudging their noses together a few times before planting a soft kiss on pink lips.

Brittany squeaked and turned her head away quickly. "Ew, San, don't I've got puke breath."

Santana laughed heartily, "So you won't let me kiss you but you would have been fine sitting in your own vomit and whatever else is on this gross college shower floor?"

Brittany blinked away the haze and glanced down. She groaned, tilting her head back, "I should have stayed and helped you study."

"Mhm," the Latina hummed, nuzzling a pale, lean neck. "But you won't have a massive hangover tomorrow, you've gotten all the alcohol outta your system by now." Brittany groaned, pressing her forehead against her girlfriend's shoulder. Santana laughed softly and nudged the blonde, "Let's get you washed. We can do each other's hair then snuggle under the blankets all night."

Brittany nodded in agreement and helped Santana as best as she could through the rest of the shower. During which Santana made sure to check her girlfriend's body for cuts and bruises, wanting to know if she was really hurt anywhere.

* * *

Getting back to the room was not the easiest task. For one, Santana had only grabbed a single towel. But that problem was quickly solved because Brittany was hanging onto her front like a monkey, and the fabric was long enough to wrap around the two of them. But juggling helping Brittany shuffle and not dropping their bundle of clothes and her shower kit was a nightmare. It took five times as long as it normally would to navigate down the hall.

Upon reaching the door, Santana groaned. She hadn't grabbed her keys and her bed was no doubt still covered in barf. She nudged the wood with a pout, not expecting the door to swing open. There had been a jam in the doorframe that kept it from closing all the way and locking. Santana let herself smile slightly, and maneuvered herself and Britt into the room.

She forced herself not to look at the bed until she had closed the door fully and set down the shower kit. When she did, she was pleasantly surprised to find her bed had been stripped of the soiled sheets and made with clean ones. Her brow knit in confusion, and she glanced to the left to see bright green eyes following her from over the top of a thick book.

"Alice?" The name alone held plenty of questions.

Green orbs dropped before her mumble was heard. "Your sheets are in the wash. Use those for now.. But if I find out you two fucked on them, I'm never doing anything good for you again…"

"Thanks," Santana said with a smile, the gratefulness apparent in her tone. Alice gave only a nod in response, her bright eyes still trained on the page of her book. Santana looked at her roommate for a moment longer, until she felt Brittany yawn against the skin of her neck. She hooked the dancer's long legs around her waist and carried her the short distance to set her on the edge of her freshly made bed.

Brittany's arms loosened from around her girlfriend's neck and she would have fallen back against the mattress if the towel wasn't so tight and Santana's arms weren't hugging her close. "I'm tired," she whispered.

Santana nodded, pressing her lips to her temple, "We're going to bed once I get you into pajamas Britt, don't worry."

Brittany made some sort of sound that affirmed her agreement and Santana unwrapped herself from the towel, which let Brittany fall on her back. Santana quickly covered her with the rest of the towel, rubbing her arms as she moved to her dresser, the chill of the room causing Goosebumps to breakout all over her skin.

The Latina quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. And then went to the bottom drawer where Brittany always left a few articles of her own clothing for nights she came over unprepared for a sleepover. Santana fished out a pair of cut-off gray sweats and a bright blue tank top that she knew her girlfriend loved. She moved to her bed with the clothes in hand and hovered over the blonde. Brittany's eyes were closed, her mouth wide open as she dozed off.

With a smile Santana nudged the girl until she gave a start, mumbling incoherently, eyes flickering open and closed until they focused on the Latina. Santana blew her a kiss, and a lazy smile stretched across the blonde's face as she reached out.

Santana leaned down slightly and helped Brittany sit up, sharing a sweet kiss while patting her body dry with the towel. Brittany hummed, shifting lazily and squirming at the ticklish spots. The parted, resting their foreheads together, and Santana handed over the tank top, which Brittany sluggishly pulled over her head. As her elbow got caught, Santana chuckled, helping her out with straightening it the rest of the way. Then bent down slightly and slid the sweats up toned legs. Brittany yawned, flopping backwards again, and Santana had to roll her eyes and mumble, "Britt, baby, I can't get them up all the way if you don't help."

Brittany grunted, lifting her hips enough for Santana to slide the sweats up past her thighs and ass. She pulled the towel off now that her girlfriend was dressed, and tied the sweats in place before ushering a slow and grumbling Brittany under the covers.

Once the two were nestled together comfortably (Brittany snuggled up against Santana's side with her head tucked into her neck, and arms wrapped firmly around her waist, and Santana's arm hanging protectively around the blonde's shoulders) Santana glanced over to the other side of the room. Alice flashed a small smile and tossed her book on her bed as she hopped off. "I'm going to check on those sheets.."

Santana murmured a soft, "Thanks," smiling wide when the girl grabbed the pile of dirty clothes she had dropped next to the door. Brittany yawned once again and Santana glanced down at the girl. "You good, B?"

"Mhm," she nodded, pressing her body even closer. "I'm tired.. But I wanted to get our sweet lady kisses on and have interesting lady sex with you."

Santana chuckled, the sound deep in her throat from laying down. "Yeah, I know, but not tonight." She kissed a pale forehead, watching as a smile tugged pink lips upwards. "Tomorrow we could go to your room and get our sexy times on, after your hip-hop class."

Brittany hummed throatily. "Sounds perfect," she half mumbled, half yawned.

"Just sleep now though," Santana whispered, reaching over and clicking off her lamp light and then turning onto her side so that their fronts pressed together. Brittany nodded, tangling their legs together, bringing their bodies impossibly close, her hands finding their way up the back of Santana's top. Santana sighed into blonde hair, closed her eyes and let the powerful aroma of vanilla take over her senses as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Brittany woke up to find Santana had gone to the cafeteria and brought back a whole tray of assorted breakfast foods, including a few Tylenol for her head ache. The dancer eagerly ate what her stomach could handle while waiting for Santana to come back from her morning class. She was surprised to find that she was sore in all sorts of places that she didn't expect after a night of dancing.

While she was finishing up the grapes the door rattled and swung open revealing a lazily dressed Santana. Brittany beamed at her, "Thank you so much for letting me sleep in, and getting me breakfast San, you really didn't have to."

Santana's previously blank expression morphed into an adoring smile as she dropped her bag and joined her girlfriend on the bed. "Don't worry about it, Britt. How are you feeling?"

Brittany cocked her head to the side and squirmed to stretch her back muscles, putting a hand on her side. "I'm actually kind of sore, but I'm not sure why."

Santana smirked, gently pushing her shoulder until Brittany had laid back against the pillows. "Well, you did text me about an incident with a car last night.." she murmured, lifting the blue tank top to inspect her body like she had last night.

Brittany whined, "What happened?"

"You told me you got hit by a car, but you apologized to the driver about it."

Sparkling blue eyes went wide as saucers and she blurted, "No way!" Santana quirked an eyebrow at her, her warm palm running against her waist with sensual pressure. Brittany licked her lips. "Well.." Her eyes scrunched as she attempted to think about last night. "I mean. Maybe I wasn't hit. More like walked into a car that was waiting at a red light?"

Santana pursed her lips to hold back her laughter, but a few giggles escaped her, causing Brittany to throw her head back and hide her face into her elbow, whining, "It's not funny, San!"

"Sorry, sorry, you're right," she managed to say between giggles. She plucked the bow at Brittany's sweats so that it came undone, the blonde peeking out from under her arm to watch her. "I should take this seriously and inspect your body further," Santana said, her face straight, tone serious

But Brittany knew that sparkle in her eye, and it caused her pale cheeks to heat up, hiding them under her arm once more.

Hearing no protests, Santana smirked widely, hooking her thumbs into the waistband and tugging. Brittany silently lifted her hips, allowing the fabric to slide easily down. Santana leaned back slightly, dark eyes roaming the pale flesh hungrily. She ran her palms slowly down toned thighs, eliciting a shiver from the dancer.

She paused, lightly running her thumb along a discoloration on the skin on Brittany's left thigh that reached up to her hip. "Looks like you'll have a bruise," she murmured, watching as Brittany nodded, still hiding behind her arm.

Brittany was shivering slightly from the cool air hitting her exposed skin. But she was also excited beyond belief, Santana's casual and blasé attitude turning her on way more than she thought it would.

Santana shifted back, yanking the sweats the rest of the way off, and raked her eyes slowly up her favorite pair of legs. Her hands followed suit, agonizingly slowly. Brittany squirmed under the touch, her legs lewdly falling apart, an invitation for Santana to keep going further. Feeling the pressure of fingertips dragging up her inner thighs, Brittany gasped, holding her breath.

Santana stopped, waiting until she could hear Brittany's breath sawing in and out of her mouth before removing her hands completely, causing the girl to let out a nasally whine of disapproval. Brittany pulled her elbow down, and was surprised when Santana immediately planted a rough kiss on her lips, moaning into the kiss as she felt Santana's palm cup her. Two fingers sliding inside wet heat had Brittany gasping and Santana shoving her tongue inside the now open mouth.

The dancer sighed through her nose, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and kissing her passionately as her hips rolled to meet the movement of her fingers.

Brittany never made it to her hip hop class and Santana skipped her criminal justice lecture so that they could stay in bed with each other all day and make up for yesterday's lost time.

And thankfully when Alice came back from classes, the two love birds had cleaned themselves up and relocated to Brittany's dorm, so they didn't have to hear her bitch about how it smelled like an overdose of sex, and they didn't get any of the rage that came when Alice realized her sheets were still on the Latina's bed.

* * *

Please leave a review if you liked or didn't like the newest installment of my series. I always love to hear feedback!


End file.
